


The Impossibility of Fate

by Kayim



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the final scene of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines.  A short Kate introspection piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossibility of Fate

They stand side by side, fingers intertwined, each lost in their own thoughts as the voices on the radio blink out of existence. They can't hear the bombs or the screams but when they feel an almost imperceptible vibration through the stone walls of their sanctuary, they know that the war has started.

Kate looks at the man next to her and wonders if her fate was always so inevitable. Less than 24 hours earlier, he was nothing but a distant memory, someone she hadn't thought about in a million years. Now she is standing beside him, steeped in the knowledge that their futures are tied up together. Marriage. Children. The Resistance. His death. It all seems so impossible and yet she has no doubt that it is real.

He turns to face her and she realises that it more than just possible. It's happening. She is already in love with John Connor and she wonders if he feels the same pull that she does. As if in answer, he squeezes her hand tighter and reaches into his pocket. She recognises the glint of metal immediately, but has no idea how he managed to retrieve her father's dog-tags. He hands them to her, no words necessary, and she slips the chain over her head, dropping the tags inside her shirt. They are warm from John's hand and it feels, just for a moment, like her father is giving his approval.

She offers John a smile and they both know, in that instant, that somehow, amazingly, everything will be okay.


End file.
